User blog:Leviathan657/My continuation of the Chaotic TV series
So, this is just something that I've been thinking of a lot lately. I warn you, it's fairly long, but this is essentially the direction I was hoping that Chaotic would've gone in had it continued. While I don't have the ending figured out entirely yet, I made an effort to wrap up character stories introduced (the past characters like Kiru, Neerig, Vlar), added my own characters or versions of characters to mix into that (Past Danians, Cordac + Gothos), included the CodeMasters in the main story as I felt they should be, tied together Kazieph, The Cothica, The Spiritlands, The Frozen - basically everything left hanging in the series so far. I really like my final result, and even though it'll never likely see the light of day I thought that maybe someone else would still be interested in my take on the series. Enjoy, and be sure to leave me some feedback :p Milla’iin battles against his competition, ultimately defeating them all and rising to become Aa’une’s successor as Oligarch of the surviving M’arrillians. Wasting no time, Milla’iin sends out scouts to scour Perim so that he can take action on his plans for expansion – with the intent to reclaim the Glacier Plains as well as the water portion of Kazieph: The City of Elements. Lord van Bloot, Krekk, Skithia and Atrapol approach Aszil following the destruction of Dranakis Threshold. The exiled Underworlders convince Aszil to form an alliance and together they gather enough Danian supporters in order to initiate a Vote of No Confidence against Aszil’s mother: Queen Illexia. Successful, Illexia is dethroned and exiled from the Hive. Believing that he has a place among the Danians, Lord van Bloot helps further Aszil’s plans by formulating a plot to claim the earth portion of Kazieph. Azsil double-crosses Lord van Bloot and infects him, Skithia, Krekk and Atrapol once their purpose in her ascension is complete. Illexia and a small band of loyal followers including Vollash, Lore, Odu Bathax, Raznus and Ekuud seek refuge in the Overworld. In return for Maxxor’s hospitality, Illexia purifies Raznus – returning him to his Overworld form. With the pending uncertainty of what to do about Aszil, Tom suggests that Maxxor and Illexia address the situation with Codemaster Amzen, as she specializes in Danian Creatures and could know something about Danian history that may hint toward Aszil’s plans. During the meeting, Amzen suggests that with no other clear route that they should resurrect Erilaema. When Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton and Maxxor question who Erilaema is, Illexia outright denies it as a possibility. Amzen continues to explain that Erilaema was a bee-like Danian who existed around the time of Kiru. This leads Amzen into a much deeper explanation of her role in history. Following the destruction of Kaal by Kiru and his fellow OverWorlders, Gothos took control of the Underworld. Feeling that Kiru was too great of a threat, Gothos sought out Erilaema and convinced him of the same. Together, the two managed to lure Kiru into a trap where Abohan was killed. Having amassed a small following of OverWorld conspirers at the time, the two were easily able to indirectly pin the death of Abohan on Kiru. With Kiru’s loyalties called into question by treacherous OverWorlders who claimed that Abohan was killed to cover up a much larger conspiracy – Kiru was brought before the Kiru City Tribunal, where he faced trial. While Neerig vouched for Kiru as witness, the traitors were larger in number and posed overwhelming evidence against Kiru. At the same time, a fellow OverWorlder named Cordac grew suspicious and looked into the matter himself – discovering the plot to dethrone Kiru, but not having any evidence to clear Kiru’s name. In the final length of the trial, Vlar was called to the stand as a surprise witness and forced to divulge what he had seen of the event. Simply stating that he wasn’t sure what he’d seen – Vlar vaguely describes what he’d seen at a distance, which seems incriminating toward Kiru. In the end, Kiru was exiled from the OverWorld alongside his supported, Neerig, however before their departure, Cordac told Kiru the truth of the situation. Enraged, Kiru made for the UnderWorld with Neerig and killed Gothos, usurping him as the Tribes new leader. The guilty, miserable Vlar is elected as the new leader of the OverWorld, only to learn from Cordac of the plot Erilaema and Gothos had set. With the truth at hand, Vlar managed to successfully punish the traitors among his Tribe, and even offered Kiru a chance to return – however Kiru declined, unable to face the OverWorlders after everything he’d done. Furthermore, Cordac’s disappointment in The Tribunal that lead to Kiru’s exile, as well as his horror toward Kiru’s sudden brash behaviour, leads Cordac into self-imposed exile – never to be seen again. In response, Vlar has Cordac’s face carved into the side of a cliff that spills forth twin waterfalls into the Underworld below, later to be called Cordac Falls, as a reminder of the sadness the event had caused. All of this explains Chaor’s hatred for Maxxor (Vlar’s descendant) and Lord Van Bloot (Gothos’ descendant). Despite being untouched in the scandal herself, Queen Erilaema was not off the hook. Within her hive she had been working the ant-like Danians like slaves. Additionally, the water from the Mipedium Jungle was beginning to deteriorate as it became a desert – meaning that the hive would soon run out of resources necessary to maintain their survival. When the ant-like Danian representative, Uuruhn, conferred with Erilaema on the matter – Erilaema revealed her plans to attack the Mipedians from beneath the ground as soon as the water ran out – hoping to destroy the Mipedians once and for all and take their resources in the Oasis as their trophy. Believing the assault to be too risky, Uuruhn lead a revolt against Erilaema, resulting in her death, the extinction of the bee-like Danians and the creation of a hive elsewhere, called Mount Pillar, with Uuruhn taking Erilaema’s place as queen and asserting dominance of the ant-like Danians. Illexia denies that Erilaema could be of any use to them, refusing to go against her ancestor Uuruhn’s decision. Tom questions how resurrection of Creatures even works and what happens to a Creature after they’ve been destroyed. Maxxor explains to Tom that when a Creature is destroyed, its soul is meant to become one with The Cothica. Though this isn’t a definitive event, as souls are provided with a choice by beings known only as The Reapers. The Reapers are a group of five ethereal beings that exist at a location called The Pinacle within the Spiritlands – a sort of Limbo between worlds. If a Creature is not ready to become one with The Cothica, The Reapers will instead advise them to venture on a journey of self in order to create a Talazar – otherwise if they were to remain in Perim they would cease to exist. This had been the case with Tangath Toborn, Heptadd and Vitog – however there is a price to pay. While the spirit can exist physically within Perim with their Talazar, should one ever break they can either await their destruction by staying in Perim or return to the Spiritlands and exist in torturous limbo for the rest of eternity, never to become one with The Cothica. The UnderWorlders learned their way around the rules though and can use Mugic to resurrect souls that have become one with The Cothica. With this in mind, Maxxor and Amzen however manage to convince Illexia that there is no other way, and so Maxxor, Illexia, Amzen, Tom, Kax, Sarah and Peyton seek council with Chaor in order to use the UnderWorld Mugic necessary for resurrecting Erilaema. At first, Chaor refuses their plea, justifying that he doesn’t care what happens to the Danian Tribe and ensuring them that Aszil will fail. However when Maxxor mentions that Lord Van Bloot is working alongside Aszil, Chaor reluctantly agrees. The group then goes to the old hive beneath the Oasis, where Chaor resurrects Erilaema so that she can stop Aszil. With Queen Erilaema’s resurrection, Thebb-Sarr -the true king of the Mipedians- returns from his self-imposed exile – thereby demoting the power that his son, Iflar, and his nephew, Mudeenu, had. To counter his uncle’s return, Mudeenu sets out with Malvadine and a small group of Mipedians to claim the land that was rumored to be inhabited by The Frozen within the Glacier Plains so that he can impress Thebb-Sarr and replace Iflar as the crown prince and then kill Thebb-Sarr and finally take his place as king. Aszil purifies Kolmo and returns him to the Mipedians with a wealth of false Danian information – hoping that she can stage an all-out assault on the Mipedians using said information and wipe them out once and for all. Confused about how he feels about the information Amzen had divulged, Kaz visits Chaor and asks if what she’d said was true. Chaor confirms this, but asks Kaz to keep the information a secret – believing the shame of his heritage to be his one true weakness. Afjack sees Tom in Perim and makes contact with him, explaining how he’d been trapped in a whirlwind of time since he first used Dranakis Threshold and had been trying desperately to return to his own time ever since – only after exploring Perim in the present, he returned to find Dranakis Threshold destroyed and has since been wandering through the Overworld in search of some familiarity and an alternative means of escape. Tom guides Afjack to Lake Ken-i-po, where he reunites with his father, Najarin – though he warns both Najarin and Tom of what he saw in the future of Perim. Tom faces off against Codemaster Amzen and wins – earning him a mysterious location scan – though Tom is wary to use it after the disaster that resulted from his misuse of Dranakis Threshold. Fearing the stability of Perim, the Council of CodeMasters calls Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton to meet with them. CodeMasters Oron, Tirasis and Chirrul are met for the first time. After reviewing the unrest among the Tribes, the CodeMasters encourage Tom and his friends to act on their behalf – revealing that the location scan from CodeMaster Amzen can take the group into any period of time if the user gains favor of The Inquisitor, requesting that they seek the future of Perim. Upon porting to The Inquisitor’s Domain, the group find themselves in a void of white light where their bodies move in staged phases rather than real time. Though Tom, Sarah, Peyton and Kaz attempt to reach one another, they instead have their bodies torn apart into thousands of fragments and guided toward a center orb of energy. Within the orb, the group are restored and find themselves before a translucent being claiming to be The Inquisitor. The Inquisitor is not at all surprised to see the group, “Ah, you have returned, what is it you seek?” – Confused, Tom asks what The Inquisitor means, as this was their first encounter – but The Inquisitor remains cryptic. As Sarah goes to explain their mission to The Inquisitor, he reveals that he’s aware that they seek answers on behalf of another, but asks them if what they truly desire is the truth – mentioning that once they know, they can never un-know. Tom assures The Inquisitor that they cannot back down from their mission, and so The Inquisitor allows them to glimpse the future of Perim, as mere ghosts of the past. After searching the future, they find Perim to be a wasteland, and at its centre is a ruined Chaotic – with neither Creatures nor Humans to be found. The Inquisitor reveals that both worlds fell when the fight for the Cothica escalated, admitting that the future before them is what will result if the course continues as it is. Confused, Tom wonders how something like this could even be possible, prompting The Inquisitor to state that seven guardians of light came together to bring peace, but instead only brought destruction. Finally, The Inquisitor mentions how the future is never certain, and that through the four of them – harmony can once again thrive throughout Perim. After being returned to their time, the group returns to Chaotic, where Tom seeks council with CodeMaster Crellan. Crellan asks if Tom understands what the Codemasters wanted him to see – prompting Tom to ask if the seven guardians of light are the CodeMasters. Crellan confirms Tom’s suspicions and admits that they have made a terrible mistake that cannot be undone without the fall of their world, and so they need to be vigilant if they can ever hope to right the wrong that they have committed. When Tom asks what the CodeMasters’ mistake was, Crellan merely tells Tom that he isn’t at liberty to say without the unanimous support of the Council of CodeMasters, however he believes that everything will reveal itself, in time. After having overheard Maxxor and Blugon talking, Tom learns that both the Mipedian and M’arrillian Tribes are attempting to move in on some uncharted territory in the Glacier Plains. Under Codemaster Tirasis’ direction, Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton follow Blugon through the Glacier Plains – with Sarah noticing that they’re being followed by a white and blue fox - until they arrive at a new location called The Storms. Here, Malvadine reveals himself and attacks Blugon, Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton, only to have the fox intervene by transforming into a blue-skinned woman. The woman destroys all the Mipedians, including Malvadine, and then turns her attention to Tom and co. Blugon assures her that they mean no harm – as Tom is close friends with Maxxor and Kaz had helped him save Raimusa once before. As the woman leads the group into a secret temple, she reveals herself to be Hinya-Iha, the high priestess of The Frozen. Hinya-Iha reveals that her Tribe consists of Creatures directly connected to Perim, capable of combining the elements of water and wind in order to cast ice magic while also being able to shape shift into their respective spirit animals. Furthermore, Hinya-Iha reveals that she isolated The Frozen from the rest of the Tribes long ago after they voiced their intent on using The Frozen’s power for their individual lust for seeking out The Cothica. Only one Frozen decided to remain outside of the isolation, being Raimusa – as he wasn’t willing to give up his ties to the Overworld. Since then, The Frozen had befriended Blugon after her saved Hinya-Iha from an Underworld trap – and in return of his kindness Hinya-Iha healed Maxxor when he became gravely ill (explaining the purple lines that encompass Frozen magic on Maxxor’s body, a quality no other member of his family has ever possessed). Unexpectedly, Mocka’dyn is revealed to have been listening the entire time, and though Hinya-Iha wounds him, he manages to escape – no doubt in order to report back to Milla’iin. With the new found threat of the Mipedians and the M’arrillians, Hinya-Iha decides that she has no other choice but to break down the walls she’s built and lead The Frozen into war. Tom and Sarah begin to display a romantic attraction to one another. A great battle breaks out across Glacier Plains as Prince Mudeenu charges headlong against The Frozen. Raimusa rejoins the Frozen. Maxxor leads a small battalion to aid Hinya-Iha. The M’arrillians join the battle. Maxxor takes an attack in Hinya-Iha’s place to save her life. Maxxor and Hinya-Iha appear to have some kind of romantic attraction to one another. Prince Mudeenu is sent back to the Mipedians, where Thebb-Sarr destroys him for his attempted betrayal. With The Frozen’s power, Milla’iin orders a retreat and instead sets his sights on Kazieph. Tom battles Codemaster Oron and wins. Hinya-Iha reveals to Tom that her Tome is the last remaining free piece of The Cothica, having used it as a conduit for a fragment of its powers long ago and that Kazieph acts as a gateway to the lost fragments – the means of which are nearly impossible to achieve, but it is doable. When Tom asks what happened to the rest of The Cothica, Hinya-Iha suggests that he looks to his Council of CodeMasters for that answer. Tom battles Codemaster Tirasis and wins Tom battles Codemaster Imthor and wins Tom battles Codemaster Chirrul and wins The Council of Codemasters reveal to Tom, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton that Chaotic is actually The Cothica, and that they had isolated its power to distort reality in order to remove it from Perim so that no Tribe could use it for their own personal gain. Codemaster Tirasis dies, and the Council of Codemasters asks Tom to act as the newest incarnation of Codemaster Tirasis, having earned the title after having defeated every Codemaster. Category:Blog posts